rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Lanfear
thumb|left|Selenes Banner Lanfear (in der Alten Sprache Tochter der Nacht), früher bekannt als Mierin Eronaile, war eine der dreizehn Verlorenen, die bei der Versiegelung durch den Drachen im Shayol Ghul gefangen wurde. Sie starb 999 NÄ, als Moiraine sie durch einen Tür-''Ter'angreal'' zu den Eelfinn stieß. Später erscheint eine neue Verlorene namens Cyndane, und es wird bestätigt, dass es sich um die Reinkarnation von Lanfear handelt. Sie ist den Wölfen als Mondjägerin bekannt. Sie erscheint gern in anderer Gestalt, unter anderem als Else Grinwell, Keille Shaogi und Sylvie, und nennt sich oft Selene. Bei den Wölfen ist sie als Mondjägerin bekannt. Beschreibung Lanfear ist sehr groß, nur eine Handbreit kleiner als Rand al'Thor, und glatte, elfenbeinblasse Haut, langes schwarzes Haar und schwarze Augen. Sie trägt ein weißes Kleid, zum reiten geteilt, mit einem silbernen Gürtel. Ihre Schuhe haben ebenfalls silberne Verzierungen. Ihre Bewegungen sind so graziös und elegant, dass sie zu tanzen scheint, selbst wenn sie nur dasteht. Besuche (Kapitel) Sie verbirgt normalerweise ihr wahres Gesicht und ihr Alter mit der Einen Macht. Maskiert sieht sie etwa gleich alt aus wie Nynaeve al'Meara. Tatsächlich sieht sie älter aus, aber nicht gealtert, sondern eher reifer und erwachsener. Man sagt, sie sei so schön, wie Rahvin gutaussehend ist. Sie schmückt sich gern mit Symbolen wie Sternen und Mondsicheln. In ihrer "Verkleidung" als Selene versiegelt sie ihre Briefe an Rand mit weißem Wachs, in das eine Mondsichel mit Sternen eingeprägt ist. Die Neun Ringe (Kapitel) Persönlichkeit Bezüglich ihrer Persönlichkeit kann man sagen, dass die am besten beschreibende Eigenschaft ihr unersättlicher Hunger nach Macht war. Ihr Wunsch war so extrem, dass sie sowohl den Dunklen König als auch den Schöpfer übertreffen wollte, indem sie die Choedan Kal nutzte in dem Glauben, dass rohe Kraft alles sei, was dafür benötigt würde. Viele von denen, die mit ihr zu tun hatten, inklusive einiger anderer Verlorener, haben das Gefühl, dass sie eine viel zu hohe Meinung von sich selbst hat. Sie ist stolz, arrogant, überheblich und selbst bezogen, betrügt sowohl ihre Verbündeten als auch ihren Herrn im Versuch, mehr Macht für sich selbst zu bekommen. Sie scheint eine ziemlich starke Rivalität mit Ishamael zu haben, dem mächtigsten der Verlorenen, obwohl diese Rivalität sehr einseitig zu sein scheint. Handlung Vorgeschichte Im Zeitalter der Legenden war Mierin Eronaile eine Forscherin am Collam Daan in V'saine. Als sie beide junge Lernende der Einen Macht waren, war sie Lews Therin Telamons Geliebte. Sie war eine der stärksten Machtlenkerinnen dieser Zeit, so stark wie eine Frau ohne Hilfe sein konnte. Doch obwohl sie so stark war, hob sich Mierin nicht genug ab, um sich einen dritten Namen zu verdienen. Das ärgerte sie vermutlich und sie war immer noch machthungrig. Lews Therin verließ sie wahrscheinlich, weil sie das Ansehen, das sie als seine Geliebte genoss, mehr liebte als ihn selbst. Weibliche Verlorene und Schattenfreunde (DW)#Lanfear Sie war darüber verbittert und versuchte mehrmals öffentlich und unverfroren, ihn von seiner Frau Ilyena Therin Moerelle zurückzuerobern. Sie machte mehrere öffentliche Szenen und stürmte sogar seine Hochzeit; Ilyena war für sie immer die Schuldige, dass Lanfear Lews Therin verloren hatte. Er wies ihre Avancen jedes mal zurück, da er seine Frau liebte und Mierins Charakter sehr wohl kannte. Alles änderte sich, als sie bei ihrer Forschung am Collam Daan eine Energiequelle entdeckte, die sich außerhalb des Musters zu befinden schien, und sowohl von Männern als auch von Frauen berührt werden konnte, ohne die geschlechtsspeziefischen Beschränkungen, die die Wahre Quelle mit sich brachte. Ihr Da'shain Aiel zu dieser Zeit war Charn. Die Geweihten (Kapitel) Die Taten dieser Zeit scheinen heute legendär, doch die Aes Sedai dieser Zeit fühlten sich durch die Beschränkungen von Saidar und Saidin zurückgehalten. Mit dieser neuen Energiequelle, die anscheinend von Männern und Frauen gleichermaßen berührt werden konnte, konnten neue und innovative Dinge getan werden, die nie zuvor gelungen waren. Doch sie war vor beiden Geschlechtern versiegelt. Mit ihrem Forschungsassistenten Beidomon bohrte Mierin ein Loch ins Muster und zu der so verlockenden Energiequelle - direkt ins Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs. Das Resultat zerstörte das Collam Daan in einer Explosion von schwarzem Feuer. Der Stollen war erschaffen worden und die Wirkung, die der Dunkle König auf die Welt hatte, beeinflussten die Gesellschaft bis zu ihren Grundfesten, was den Zusammenbruch zur Folge hatte. Irgendwie überlebte Mierin. Irgendwann später, entweder während dem folgenden Zusammenbruch der Gesellschaft oder dem Krieg der Macht, verschrieb sie ihre Seele der dunklen Macht, die sie befreit hatte. Sie verschrieb sich teilweise wegen der Macht, die sie vom Schatten erhalten würde, und teilweise weil sie wünschte, Lews Therin erneut zu besitzen. Mierin erklärte ihre Loyalität gegenüber dem Schatten in der Halle der Diener und wählte ihren neuen Namen selbst, die einzige Verlorene, die das jemals getan hatte; Lanfear, die Tochter der Nacht. Der Ruf des Blutes (Kapitel) Im Krieg der Macht war sie verantwortlich dafür, viele in ihren Träumen zu quälen, indem sie ihre meisterhaften Fähigkeiten in Tel'aran'rhiod nutzte. Wie Ishamael war sie verantwortlich für viele Komplotte, um Lews Therin zum Schatten zu bekehren. Obwohl sie nie ein General war, steuerte sie trotzdem viel für den Schatten bei. Als Lews Therin den Stollen versiegelte, wurde sie ebenfalls gefangen, in einem traumlosen Schlaf. Die Jagd Beginnt Lanfear kam nicht lange nach Aginor und Balthamel aus dem Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs frei und während ihres dreitausendjährigen Schlafes war ihre Liebe zu Lews Therin nicht geringer geworden. Es gelingt ihr sehr schnell, Rand al'Thor ausfindig zu machen und sie beginnt, ihn zu beobachten - zunächst nur als Schatten am Fenster - während sie darüber nachdenkt, wie sie sich ihm nähern kann. Die Jagd beginnt (Kapitel Bd. 3) Als die Gruppe in einer Nacht bei einem Portalstein lagert, der sich im Gebiet der untergegangenen Nation Hardan befindet, lässt Lanfear Rand, Loial und Hurin in eine Spiegelwelt verschwinden. Von Stein zu Stein (Kapitel) Dort zeigt sie sich ihnen nach einem Tag als hilflose junge Cairhienerin namens Selene, die von Grolm angegriffen wird. Sie schließt sich ihnen an und beginnt damit, Rand zu verführen, der sich ihr jedoch widersetzt. Im Spiegel der Dunkelheit (Kapitel) Die Ankunft weiterer Grolm zwingt Rand dazu, Saidin zu benutzen, um durch einen Portalstein bei Brudermörders Dolch wieder in die reale Welt zu gelangen, wo ihnen klar wird, dass sie durch ihre Schnelligkeit dort sind, wohin Padan Fain und die Trollocs erst noch kommen werden. Entscheidungen (Kapitel Bd. 3) Als Padan Fain und die Trollocs nach mehreren Tagen endlich in einem nahen Wald lagern, kann Lanfear Rand dazu bringen, das Horn von Valere und den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth sofort zu holen, doch ihre Bemühungen scheitern, als sie ihn dazu bringen will, das Horn zu blasen. Er weist sie wütend zurück, lässt sich aber dazu bringen, nach Cairhien zu reisen. Unter dem Dolch (Kapitel) Während der nächsten Tage versucht sie Rand immer wieder zu verlocken, doch er bleibt stur. In der Nähe von Tremonsien stoßen sie auf Cairhiener, die einen der Choedan Kal ausgraben. Lanfear erkennt besorgt, dass Rand durch Saidin von der riesigen Statue angezogen wird und kann ihn nur mit Mühe dazu bringen, weiter zu reisen, denn sie weiß, dass er noch nicht stark genug ist, den Sa'angreal zu benutzen. Saidin (Kapitel Bd. 3) Rands Sturheit und ihre Anwesenheit unter den ewig misstrauischen Cairhienern bringen Lanfear schließlich dazu, sich fürs erste zurückzuziehen. Sie hinterlässt ihm eine Nachricht, als sie in Tremonsien lagern, die mehr Fragen eröffnet als beantwortet. Die Neun Ringe (Kapitel) In Cairhien zeigt sie sich Rand wieder, nachdem dieser auf dem Rückweg zu seiner Schenke gemeinsam mit Loial von Trollocs angegriffen wird. Verärgert muss sie feststellen, dass er sich auch diesmal, im Angesicht großer Gefahr, nicht von ihr zu Ruhm und Macht verführen lässt. Sie verschwindet erneut und lässt wieder nur eine Nachricht für ihn zurück. Schatten in der Nacht (Kapitel) Lanfear beobachtet Rand weiter, ohne sich ihm erneut zu zeigen. Erst nach der Schlacht von Falme erscheint sie in dem Zimmer, in das Min Farshaw den bewusstlosen jungen Mann gebracht hat. Lanfear erklärt "Lews Therin", dass er nur wegen ihr an diesen Ort kam, da sie die Fäden gezogen hat und dass sie ihn bald holen wird. Er selbst hört nichts davon, da er noch nicht aufgewacht ist. Die Frauen des Drachen (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen Lanfear beginnt Rand offen in seinen Träumen zu verfolgen und versucht ihn zu verlocken. Dort begegnet sie auch Perrin, den sie ebenfalls zu verführen versucht. Schlafende Schatten (Kapitel) Später erscheint sie in der Weißen Burg und sucht den gerade vom Dolch aus Shadar Logoth geheilten Mat auf. Sie versucht ihn zum Ruhm zu verlocken, doch er bleibt stur und die Ankunft der Amyrlin vertreibt sie. Später begegnet Mat ihr, als sie sich als Else Grinwell getarnt im Garten der Weißen Burg aufhält, doch Lanfear vertreibt ihn mit Unfreundlichkeit. Wieder unter den Lebenden (Kapitel) Später sucht sie in der gleichen Verkleidung Egwene, Nynaeve und Elayne auf um sie mit einer angeblichen Nachricht von der Amyrlin auf die Spur der geflohenen Schwarzen Ajah zu bringen. Als Egwene misstrauisch wird, da Else für so einen Auftrag zu unzuverlässig ist, und "Else" folgt, rennt diese erst davon. Doch dann besinnt sie sich und tritt Egwene in ihrer wahren Gestalt gegenüber, womit sie die junge Frau so sehr einschüchtert, dass diese umkehrt. Fragen (Kapitel) Als Egwene in Tel'aran'rhiod das Herz des Steins von Tear aufsucht, erscheint Lanfear dort als hässliche alte Frau, die sich Sylvie nennt. Sie erzählt Egwene vom Herz des Steins und rettet sie davor, von Be'lal gesehen zu werden, der Callandor oft dort besucht. Tel'aran'rhiod (Kapitel) Später erscheint sie bei einer Versammlung von Schattenfreunden, die Ishamael nach Tel'aran'rhiod geholt hat, um sie für ihr Versagen zu bestrafen. Sie macht ihm Vorhaltungen, dass er "freien Gebrauch von ihrem Revier" macht, doch Ishamael lacht sie nur aus und erinnert sie an ihren Eid gegenüber dem Dunklen König. Lanfear macht ihm klar, dass sie dafür sorgen würde, dass Lews Therin/Rand wieder ihr gehört. Unbemerkt von beiden beobachtet Perrin die Szene. Tochter der Nacht (Kapitel) Lanfear hält sich versteckt, während die Ereignisse sich zuspitzen. Doch nachdem es Rand gelungen ist, den Stein von Tear und Callandor zu erobern und Ishamael endgültig zu töten, lässt sie ihm über Berelain, die Erste von Mayene, eine Nachricht zukommen, in der sie erneut sagt, dass sie ihn bald holen wird und er für immer ihr gehört. Das Volk des Drachen (Kapitel) Der Schatten erhebt sich Nachdem sie Rand weiterhin beobachtet, macht sie ihre Drohung schließlich wahr und erscheint, um ihn für sich zu beanspruchen. Sie versucht ihn mit der Aussicht zu verlocken, dass der Verlorene Asmodean - mit dem sie sich inzwischen verbündet hat - ihn in der Nutzung der Einen Macht unterrichten könnte, doch Rand weist sie zurück und erklärt, er würde sie nicht lieben. Obwohl Lanfear wütend ist, nimmt sie das nicht hin und ist sicher, dass sie ihn noch für sich bekommen wird. Schließlich unterbricht ein Angriff auf den Stein ihr Gespräch. Entscheidungen (Kapitel Bd. 7) Nachdem Rand viel Schattengezücht getötet hat, konfrontiert Lanfear ihn erneut damit, wie wenig er noch weiß, da sein Kampf langsam ist und er immer nur einige Trollocs und Myrddraal vernichten kann. Es kommt zu einem kurzen Kampf zwischen ihnen, den die Verlorene jedoch mit Leichtigkeit gewinnt. Sie erinnert Rand an Callandor und das, was er erreichen kann, wenn er nur mehr lernt, dann verschwindet sie. Widerstand (Kapitel) [thumb|200x200px|Die einzige Frau in Sicht [... schritt vom zweiten Wagen her auf sie zu. Aber sie entsprach ganz und gar nicht ihrer Stimme, die zu den schönsten gehörte, die er jemals vernommen hatte. ... Sie war einen Fuß kleiner als Kadere, wog aber bestimmt genauso viel oder mehr. Ihre dunklen Augen verschwanden beinahe hinter Fettpolstern, ließen nicht erkennen, ob sie schräg gestellt waren oder nicht, aber ihre Nase war dafür noch um einiges größer als die des Händlers. Ihr hellgrünes Seidenkleid spannte sich eng um ihren fetten Körper. Ein weißer Spitzenschal wurde von kunstvoll geschnitzten Elfenbeinkämmen auf ihrem groben, schwarzen Haar festgehalten. Und doch bewegte sie sich mit einer scheinbar unvereinbaren Leichtigkeit und Grazie, fast wie eine Tochter des Speers.]] Als klar wird, dass Rand in die Aiel-Wüste ziehen wird, schließt sich Lanfear in der Verkleidung als Keille Shaogi der Karawane von Hadnan Kadere an, begleitet von Asmodean, der sich als der Gaukler Jasin Natael ausgibt. Sie treffen in der Nähe von Rhuidean auf Rand und die ihn begleitenden Aiel und fahren mit ihnen zur Kaltfelsenfestung. Falsche Spuren (Kapitel) Lanfear beobachtet Rand weiterhin, auch in seinen Träumen, wo sie ihn mit Elayne, Min und Aviendha sieht und ihm zur Erinnerung, dass er ihr gehört, ein Bissmal an seinem Hals verpasst. Asmodean kommt hinzu und macht ihr Vorwürfe, dass sie ihren gemeinsamen Plan gefährdet. Lanfear erfährt, dass er mehr vor hat, als er sich beinahe verplappert. Fallen (Kapitel Bd. 9) Sie versucht Asmodean im Auge zu behalten, da sie weiß, dass Rands Abweisende Haltung ihren Plan gefährdet. Am Alcair Dal verliert sie ihn schließlich und weiß, dass er nach Rhuidean gereist ist. Nachdem Rand einen heftigen Regen in der Wüste beschworen hat, konfrontiert sie ihn mit Vorwürfen und erzählt ihm von Asmodeans Vorhaben. Die Stunde der Wahrheit (Kapitel) Sie folgt den beiden Männern nach Rhuidean und wartet das Ende des Kampfes ab, den Rand gewinnt, wobei er auch den männlichen Zugangsschlüssel-Ter'angreal erhält. Lanfear droht, ihn ihm zu entreißen, wagt es jedoch nicht, da sie nicht weiß, was Rand eventuell mit dem Ter'angreal an Saidin gegen sie einsetzen kann, trotz seiner Erschöpfung. Um Asmodean - der bereits durch seine Abtrennung von der Verbindung zum Dunklen König dem Makel und damit dem Wahnsinn ausgesetzt ist - noch weiter an Rand zu binden, beschränkt sie seinen Zugang zu Saidin mit einer komplizierten Abschirmung auf ein Minimum. Weiterhin versucht sie auch den weiblichen Zugangsschlüssel aufzuspüren, kann ihn jedoch nicht finden und wagt nicht, ihn direkt zu suchen. Sie lässt beide Männer schließlich allein und zieht sich zurück. Die Fallen von Rhuidean (Kapitel) Die Feuer des Himmels Während Lanfear Rand immer noch Besuche abstattet, um ihn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, ihm aber auch immer wieder sagt, dass sie ihm nicht offen helfen will, Tore (Kapitel Bd. 10) und ihn nebenbei von Hadnan Kaderen überwachen lässt, Erinnerungen an Saldaea (Kapitel) verbündet sie sich mit Graendal, Rahvin und Sammael, um Rand zum Schatten zu bekehren. Prolog: Die ersten Funken fliegen (Kapitel) Weiterhin planen sie, durch offensichtliche Angriffe Rand auf Sammael zu hetzen, um ihn damit in eine Falle zu locken. Dabei wollen sie sich zu einem Zirkel verbinden. Ein silberner Pfeil (Kapitel) ############## Meisterin der Tarnung Später verbündet sie sich mit Graendal, Sammael und Rahvin, um zu versuchen, Rand zum Schatten zu bekehren, obwohl Moghedien glaubt, dass ihre wahren Absichten ganz andere sind. Sie stellt sich Rand am Ende von The Fires of Heaven entgegen, um ihn wegen seines Betruges zu töten (nachdem sie von Hadnan Kadere erfahren hatte, dass er mit Aviendha geschlafen hat). Moiraine schubste sie, als sie sich auf Rand konzentrierte, der - weil er keine Frau töten kann - sie nicht töten wollte. Moiraine und Lanfear fielen in den verdrehten roten Steintorbogen, der daraufhin schmolz und sie vermutlich beide tötete. Während der Fall durch den Türbogen sie nicht tötete, tat es Moridin später, als er sie von den Finn rettete. Als Cyndane : Hauptartikel: Cyndane '' Wiedererweckt vom Dunklen König heißt sie nun Cyndane, was in der Alten Sprache "Letzte Chance" bedeutet. Sie wurde von Moridin mit einer Geistfalle gefangen und reist jetzt mit ihm und Moghedien, die ebenfalls gefangen ist. Ihre Geistfalle wurde vermutlich aufgrund ihrer Missachtung der Befehle des Dunklen Königs erschaffen, denen zufolge Rand al'Thor nicht geschadet werden sollte. Cyndane ist das genaue Gegenteil ihres früheren Selbst. Wo Lanfear groß und wunderschön war, mit dunklen Augen und glänzendem schwarzem Haar, ist Cyndane klein, immernoch hübsch, mit silbernem Haar, blauen Augen und einem beeindruckenden Busen. Ihre Geistfalle zwingt sie, jeden Befehl auszuführen, den Moridin ihr gibt, der es zu genießen scheint, mit ihr zu spielen, als Strafe für ihren Stolz. Cyndane ist nicht so stark in der Einen Macht wie Lanfear es war. Es kommt heraus, dass dies ein Resultat davon ist, dass die Eelfinn ihr ihren Wunsch erfüllten, stärker als jede Aes Sedai zu sein. In ihrer Ignoranz fiel ihr nicht auf, dass sie schon stärker war als jede Aes Sedai, so dass die Finn sich an ihrer Fähigkeit nährten und sie schwächer machten. Doch sie saugten sie zu schnell aus und töteten sie. Dieser Mangel an Stärke wird von Graendal bemerkt, als sie und Moghedien Moridins Einladung folgen. Auch Aran'gar hat während einer Audienz in ''Knife of Dreams Zweifel, ob sie wirklich Lanfear ist. Cyndane hat den gleichen Hass gegenüber Rand, den Lanfear bei ihrem Tod hatte. Sie denkt auch darüber nach, den Dunklen König und den Schöpfer herauszufordern, beides Dinge, die nur Lanfear getan hat. Sie denkt auch darüber nach, wie er sie betrog, indem er eine andere Frau die Choedan Kal benutzen ließ. Schließlich denkt sie darüber nach, dass Alivia stärker ist als sie selbst es es war, bevor die Aelfinn und Eelfinn sie hatten, was bedeutet, dass Alivia einen Angreal haben muss, denn es ist einer Frau nicht möglich, ohne einen so stark zu sein, und Lanfear ist die einzige, die beschrieben wird als "so stark, wie eine Frau sein kann". Sie nimmt an der Schlacht bei Shadar Logoth teil, wo sie von Alivia übertroffen und zum Rückzug gezwungen wird. Sie erscheint beim Treffen mit den anderen Verlorenen in Tel'aran'rhiod, das aussieht wie die Ansaline-Gärten. Dort wird ihr mitgeteilt, dass Rand al'Thor nicht verletzt werden darf und Perrin und Mat zu töten sind, wenn man sie findet. Später, nach Rands Erleuchtung und der Reintegration von Lews Therins Erinnerungen in seine eigenen findet er Cyndane in einem Traum starker Bedrängnis. Sie bittet ihn um Hilfe und entschuldigt sich für alles, was sie ihm angetan hat, bevor sie von ihrem Peiniger aus dem Traum gezogen wird (höchstwahrscheinlich Moridin). Welt der Träume Trotz Moghediens Kräften in Tel'aran'rhiod hat Lanfear es immer als ihr eigenes Revier beansprucht. Doch Moghediens Talente übertreffen die ihren dort. Aber Moghedien stellt das nicht öffentlich zur Schau, da Lanfear in der wachen Welt stärker ist als sie. Lanfear verbringt viel Zeit im Wolfstraum, wo sie mit Perrin Aybara kommuniziert und einen leichten Zwang auf ihn anwendet, während sie ihm bei seinem Kampf gegen den Schlächter zu helfen scheint. Doch Perrin schüttelt diesen Zwang im letzten Moment ab, indem er sich an seine Liebe zu Faile erinnert, und bricht Lanfears Genickt in Tel'aran'rhiod, wie auch in der Grube des Verderbens, kurz bevor sie Moiraine töten und die Kontrolle über Rand übernehmen kann. Etymologie Lanfear ist eine Variation von "'l'enfer", französisch für Inferno oder Hölle. Ihr Pseudonym Selene ist eine Anlehnung an die griechische Göttin des Mondes. Weitere Bilder e1867d410a9068474efc5a6530cfe5a6-d4ysaut.jpg lanfear.jpg lanfear_aol.jpg lanfear_by_kotian82-d3c4qkr.jpg lanfear_saliba.jpg lanfear2.jpg lanfear7.jpg selene__lanfear__by_dmantz-d59krks.jpg wot__card_teasers_lanfear_by_reddera-d49kg3o.jpg daughter_of_the_night_by_fee_absinthe-d38c4su.jpg Moiraine und Lanfear image by reddera.jpg es:Lanfear Kategorie:Lanfear Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Verlorene Kategorie:Verstorben